Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke!
by Fluffy the Cat Demoness
Summary: Naruto has a special treat in store for Sasuke this Valentine's Day. But will Sasuke like it? T for some language. SasuNaru one-shot


Here's another Naruto one-shot, a short one at least! It's for Valentine's. Please review and tell me what ya'll think!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine....yet....

* * *

Naruto looked over his work, nodding in satisfaction. This was sure to do it! Tonight would be the night, the night it all came out. Naruto giggled and looked around again. This was going to be so awesome! Naruto looked out the window at the setting sun and cursed. If he wanted this to work he had to set his plan in motion now. With one last glance at the room, Naruto dove out of his apartment, running full speed down the stairs and out of the building. Naruto giggled again as he pulled a folded letter out of his jacket pocket.

Waving at familiar faces as he sped by, Naruto slowed as he approached another apartment complex. Jumping to a second story balcony, he slid the letter through the crack of the glass door before hurriedly taking off. He jumped onto the roof of the building across the street and waited. That letter was sure to bring him to Naruto. Naruto laughed again when he remembered what he wrote.

Hey Teme!

You think you're so much better than me? Well prove it! I bet my whole month's pay that I can beat you! Meet me at my place after sundown tonight and let's finish this bastard! Unless you're too scaaaaaared!

Naruto

Man, that was sure to get him! Nothing got to the Uchiha more than being challenged. Naruto waited until he saw the pale figure pick up the letter and read it. Even from a distance Naruto could see his teammate's scowl as he read the letter. Crumpling it up, the figure moved out of view. Phase 1 completed!

Naruto grinned and jumped down from the building. In a secluded alley he rubbed dirt onto his face and clothes and sprayed himself with water. Making sure he looked tired, Naruto made his way out and walked towards the front of the building where a bunch of fangirls were waiting for the Uchiha, screaming his name. "Man, after I get done eating I'm going back to the training grounds and kicking that teme's butt! I can beat that Uchiha anytime!" Naruto growled loudly, enough for the nearby fangirls to hear. With screams and high pitched squeals they took off.

He had to throw himself against the side of a building as the group of fangirls stampeded past him on their way to the training grounds. Naruto laughed and wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. "Am I good or what?" Naruto grinned at the people around him, most of whom completely ignored the little fox boy. Phase 2 cleared!

With another glance at the almost non-existant sun, Naruto quickly made his way back to his apartment. He a quick shower then stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. Time for the last part.

Making the hand seal for ram, Naruto transformed himself into his female counterpart. He had bought an outfit exclusively for this day. Slipping it on, Naruto wiggled nervously. He knew the jutsu worked great on older guys, but what if it didn't work on Sasuke? A knock interrupted his thoughts.

Rushing to the bed in the center of the room, Naruto climbed on top and assumed what he hoped was a sexy pose.

"Dobe, open the damn door." Sasuke pounded on it harder, growling when Naruto didn't answer. The door knob turned and Naruto held his breath.

Sasuke walked in and froze, his eyes taking in the rose petals on the floor, the candles on every available surface lending a soft glow to the room, and a female Naruto in a sheer pink teddy waiting for him on the bed.

Naruto giggled in his femine voice and whispered:"Suprise, Sasuke-kun! Happy Valentine's day!"

Sasuke just stood there, mouth open. Naruto began to get nervous. Sasuke didn't like it. Shit, shit shit. "Um, Sasuke-kun?" When that didn't elicit a response Naruto yelled out his favorite name for the raven haired boy. The boy in question shook his head and focused on Naruto, his eyes narrowed.

"Drop the justsu." He growled. Naruto's heart fell. He didn't like it, he didn't like him. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto whispered, his head bowed, the golden locks trailing over his thin shoulders to frame his breasts.

"I said drop it Naruto." He growled again. Naruto sighed and released the justsu. The teddy felt even more weird on his real form. "Look, I'm sorry Sasuke. Let's, let's just pretend this never happened." Naruto kept his head down, not wanting the raven to see the tears that gathered in his deep blue eyes. Naruto heard the door slam shut and he winced. He had screwed up big time.

"Did I say I wanted to do that?" A husky voice asked him. Naruto gasped and looked up at a Sasuke that was gliding towards him, looking like a feral animal on the hunt. "B-but you said-!" Naruto stammered. Sasuke made it to the bed and leaned over the blonde, fists planted to either side of the tanned body as he leaned close to him.

"I just wanted to see the real you dobe. You look good in women's lingerie." He growled, his voice pitched lower than usual. Naruto swallowed hard and felt his face flush. "Now, let's try this again." Sasuke whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. Naruto grinned and whispered his greeting against a set of pale lips before they crushed his own.

Happy Valentine's day indeed!


End file.
